


Die Bürde Jesse Pinkman's Sohn zu sein

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: After Feline, Drama, Drugs, Familie, Gen, Ich bin schlecht im tags schreiben, Jesse's Son, Jonny Pinkman OC, Maybe Au? I'm not shure..., Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>.<br/>. . . </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niemand weiß, welche Bürde es ist, Jesse Pinkman's Sohn zu sein.<br/>Dann, wenn die Vergangenheit seinen Vater einholt und alte Wunden wieder aufreißen,<br/>wird einem langsam bewusst, wie viel Schmerz eine Seele ertragen kann. </p>
  <p>Jonas "Jonny" Mike Pinkman beginnt einem deutlich zu machen, dass Blut immer dicker sein wird als Wasser.<br/>Und so wird er auf alte Bekannte aus Jesse's  Leben treffen. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. . .<br/>.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ärger

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Rechte bei den original Breaking Bad Charaktern liegen bei Vince Gilligan! 
> 
> -

  
  


Es würde Ärger geben... großen Ärger. So viel stand fest.  
Nun hieß es, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Doch versuch' das einmal auf einem Polizeirevier?  
Am Ärmel meines roten XXL Pullovers der eigentlich viel zu groß für meine eher kleine Schlanke Figur war, stand ein Faden ab an dem ich etwas nervös zupfte. Schon jetzt hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf dieses Albuquerque in das wir diesmal gezogen sind.

Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, wie kam es denn zu dieser misslichen Situation?

Das wäre ganz einfach zu beantworten…

Eigentlich bin ich für ein paar Tage, in denen mein Vater Arbeitet, bei meinem Onkel Badger zu Besuch. Er sieht vieles gelassener als mein alter Herr. Aber als ich ihn fragte ob ich denn feiern gehen dürfte, wurde auch dieser etwas angespannt. Dennoch brauchte ich ihm nur zu versichern vor zwölf Uhr wieder bei ihm zuhause zu sein, nur ein Bier zu trinken, sofern ich einen Erwachsenen fand der mir eines Ausgab und keine Drogen zu nehmen.

Nun lässt sich schon fast eins und eins zusammenzählen, nicht wahr?

Natürlich blieb es nicht bei einem Bier und nach Zwölf Uhr war es dann auch.  
Das fiel mir aber reichlich zu spät auf und die Polizei musste gerade heute genau in dieser dämlichen Diskothek die ich mir rausgesucht hatte vorbei schauen und eine Kontrolle durchführen. 

Mein Plan mich heimlich aus dem Laden zu schleichen wurde durch meine eigenen Klamotten vereitelt. Leicht angetrunken rempelte ich eine junge Frau an, hob die Hände entschuldigend und wollte mich dann wieder zur Ausgangstüre wenden. Fiel ich doch über mein Hosenbein und genau vor die Füße zweier Beamter.  
Man merke sich also: Übergroße Oberteile ja, übergroße Hosen… nein.

Die beiden viel zu muskulös wirkenden Kerle sahen also von oben auf mich herab als wäre ich eine abartige Attraktion im Zirkus. Einer der beiden packte nach der Kapuze meines Pullis und zog mich daran mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Ich bedankte mich auch noch dafür und wollte nach draußen huschen. Doch griff der andere meinen Oberarm und zwang mich zum stehen bleiben. 

"Ausweis." forderte er harsch. 

Es musste einfach so kommen dachte ich mir noch sarkastisch. Meinen Arm von dem einen Bullen losreißend und ihn grimmig ansehend klopfte ich meine Hose ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Hab ich nich'." und selbst wenn, bekommst du ihn sowieso nicht zu sehen. Als ob ich nicht wüsste dass Minderjährige um diese Uhrzeit die gerade mal ungefähr 1 Uhr sein musste nicht mehr in Diskotheken sein dürfen. Lediglich mein Kopf hatte ein anderes Zeitgefühl. Doch das zählte dann sicher nicht als Ausrede.

Der größere von diesen beiden Kerlen griff in meine hintere Hosentasche und fischte geschickt meinen Geldbeutel heraus. "Yo, Homo!" zischte ich, denn bevor ich auch nur irgend etwas anderes dagegen machen oder tun konnte hielt er auch schon meinen Ausweis in seiner Pranke. Kurz überflogen seine Augen das kleine Plastikkärtchen und er grinste mich schmierig an. 

So kam es also dazu, dass mich die beiden zum Polizeirevier fuhren und dort abluden. Sie nahmen mir mein Handy ab und meinen Geldbeutel sah ich bis dahin auch nichtmehr.  
Dafür wurden mir viele Zettel mit den unmöglichsten und möglichen Fragen in die Hände gedrückt. Ich starrte nur verzweifelt auf das Papier.  
Mein Vater hatte mir eingebläut, sollte es einmal zu so einer Situation kommen, ihn sofort anzurufen. Nicht mit den Polizisten zu reden, keine Fragen beantworten.

"Ich will Telefonieren!" sagte ich dann.  
Keinen schien das zu interessieren. Also wiederholte ich meine Forderung etwas energischer.  
Man deutete mir zu einem Telefon an der Wand und mahnte mich nur einen Anruf zu haben.  
Ich schluckte etwas nervös und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Langsam schlurfend strebte ich das Telefon an und hob dann den Hörer von der Wandhalterung an mein Ohr. Dieses prähistorische Teil hatte sogar noch eine Wählscheibe.  
Nicht lange musste ich überlegen welche Nummer, Zahl für Zahl, mein Zeigefinger an der Scheibe drehte.  
Erstaunlich schnell hatte ich eine Durchwahl und Betroffener hob ab.

"Onkel Badger? Ich hab' Mist gebaut…" 

Erleichtert klang die Stimme am anderen Ende. Er war froh endlich von mir zu hören.

"Erzähl das nicht Dad, okay? Er würde ausrasten… Kannst du mich bitte vom Polizeirevier abholen?"

Kurze Zeit war Stille. Ich hatte schon Sorge er hätte aufgelegt. Dann aber mit leisem seufzen bestätigte er mir so schnell wie möglich da zu sein.  
Sehr gut, nun musste ich ihn nur irgendwie davon überzeugen dass es eine sehr dumme Idee wäre meinem Vater das jemals herausfinden zu lassen. 

Da war nun diese Situation in welcher der dünne rote Faden aus meinem Pulloverärmel von mir mit den Fingern malträtiert wurde. Schlussendlich riss ich ihn ab und ließ ihn zu Boden segeln. Mindestens 20 Minuten vergingen in denen sich niemand um mich scherte ich aber genötigt wurde nur still dazusitzen und zu warten. Auf einem Stuhl der so unbequem aussah wie er sich auch anfühlte. Und jedes mal wenn die Türe vom Eingang des Reviers aufschwang war ich in heller Erwartung dass es mein Onkel war. Die Zeit verging so unsagbar quälend langsam. Die Blicke der Polizisten die dort arbeiteten verrieten mir dass ich ihnen sehr lästig zu sein schien. Dabei saß ich nur da. 

An einer der mit Informationen und Anzeigen gespickten Wände dort, hing ein Bild das meine Aufmerksamkeit besonders erregte. Es sah gezeichnet aus auf einem linierten Blatt. Darauf wurde mit schwarzem Filzstift der Kopf eines Mannes mit Sonnenbrille, Hut und Bart skizziert, reduziert, dargestellt. Fast hypnotisch wirkte es auf mich, und ich wollte meinen Blick nichtmehr davon abwenden. Die Geräusche um mich herum versumpften zu einem leisen Mischmasch aus Tönen die keinen Sinn mehr ergaben.  
Vielleicht lag es noch am Restalkohol in meinem Blut doch fühlte es sich wie in Trance an. 

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.  
Erschrocken und aus meinen Gedanken gerissen starrte ich den Besitzer jener an.  
Erleichtert atmete ich aus und lächelte dünn als ich Onkel Badger wiedererkannte.  
Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann von mindestens zwei Metern und trug oft eine Mütze unter der er seine strubbligen Haare verbarg.  
Doch lag in seinem Blick etwas trauriges, fast schon entschuldigendes. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und enthüllte damit die Sicht auf das, was ich in diesem Augenblick am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Dort stand mein Vater. Jesse B. Pinkman.  
Und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht als er seinen Sohn dort sitzen sah verriet nichts gutes.  
Es würde Ärger geben... großen Ärger. So viel stand fest.


	2. Zu viel ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for the Kudos :)!  
> Und wenn da auch nur eine Person ist, die diese Geschichte liest, so schreibe ich sie für sie weiter.

Tiere kurz vor der Schlachtung mussten sich so fühlen. Ihrem nahe bevorstehenden und unvermeidlichen Tod entgegenblickend. Doch ich blickte nur meinem Vater entgegen. Seine kalten blauen Augen fixierten mich.   
Mit schneller werdendem Atem und langsamer Panik die in mir aufstieg erhob ich mich von diesem knarzenden Folterinstrument das sie Stuhl nannten.   
Auch Onkel Badger wirkte als wäre ihm die Situation sehr unangenehm. So sah er zwischen uns hin und her, nahm seine Wollmütze vom Kopf und knüllte sie vor der Brust mit seinen großen Fingern zusammen während er ein erzwungenes lächeln aufsetzte und sein Gewicht von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte.  
Nervös starrte ich dann zu Boden, auf meine Schuhe mit den zwei verschiedenen Schnürsenkeln und rettete mich dadurch endlich bevor ich in den Augen meines Vaters ertrank. 

"Badger, bring ihn zum Auto. Ich erledige das." hörte ich ihn mit seiner ruhigen Stimme in der Enttäuschung mitschwang sagen und sofort nickte Onkel Badger ihm zu, legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und führte mich nach draußen. Reumütig glitt mein Blick, als wir gingen, über die Schulter. Onkel Badger's Arm versperrte mir aber die Sicht und so blieb mir wohl der betrübte Ausdruck den das Gesicht meines Vaters angenommen hatte verwehrt. 

Draußen an der frischen Nachtluft gingen wir zügig über den asphaltierten Boden zum Wagen. Onkel Badger setzte sich seine Mütze wieder auf und öffnete mir die hintere Autotüre seines schwarzen Polos hinter dem Beifahrersitz. Er hatte seinen alten 1986 Pontiac Fiero vor Jahren verkauft. Aber ich erinnere mich noch daran als wir ihn besuchten und er zusammen mit mir zur Tankstelle gefahren ist um dort Red Bull und Zigaretten zu holen. Mir hatte er eine Cola gekauft. Dad wollte nicht dass ich so etwas trank und darauf habe ich Onkel Badger solange angebettelt bis er sich dazu erweichte mir eine zu kaufen. Ich musste sie aber auf Ex austrinken und war den ganzen Abend über hibbelig und unruhig. 

"Hey, uhm… Jonny, es tut mir leid. Er ist dein Vater, ich musste ihn anrufen."

Onkel Badger trommelte leicht nervös mit seinen Fingern auf das Autodach, legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und sah mich an. Ich hielt kurz inne erwiderte seinen Blickkontakt aber nicht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

"Klar…" kam es als knappe Antwort von mir und ich stieg ein. Meine Hände suchten das innere meiner Ärmel im Pullover. Die Nächte in Albuquerque waren nie sehr warm und ich fror.

Onkel Badger wollte die Autotüre schließen, als ihn eine schnelle Hand daran hinderte. Mein Vater beugte sich zu mir herunter, ich musste nicht aufsehen ich wußte dass es er ist. Umgab ihn immer ein leichter Moschus artiger Geruch. Würde man seinen Duft in Worten malen, so erinnert er an einen fließenden Bach in verwachsenen Wäldern dessen Wasser Moosbedeckte Steine umwand.   
Er drückte mir mein Handy und meinen Geldbeutel auf den Schoß ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann war auch er es der die hintere Autotüre regelrecht zuschlug.   
Mir war nicht gut, sogar ziemlich übel. Und das lag nichtmehr an dem Alkohol der nur noch mäßig durch mein Blut floss sondern eher die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Vater enttäuscht hatte, verkrampfte meinen Magen. 

Die beiden wechselten draußen noch schlecht verständliche Worte. Onkel Badger steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mundwinkel und bot meinem Vater auch eine an. Er winkte aber ab, öffnete die Beifahrertüre und setzte sich ins Auto. Badger tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich hinters Steuer fallen.   
Mein Vater sah mich vom Rückspiegel aus an. 

"Bist du angeschnallt." es war mehr eine rhetorische frage von ihm.

Badger sah kurz über seine Schulter zu mir. Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und blies mir eine Haarsträhne demonstrativ entnervt aus dem Gesicht. Schnappte mir den Gurt und liess ihn in der Halterung einrasten bevor mein alter Herr noch in die Versuchung kommen würde, mich wie bei einem kleinen Kind es nötig war, anzuschnallen. 

Onkel Badger kurbelte sein Fenster herunter, legte bequem den Arm in dessen Hand er die Zigarette hielt darauf und fuhr seinen Wagen an. Die Reifen knarzten unter dem Asphalt und der Kurve die er machte um Richtung Hauptstraße zu fahren und vom Revier weg zu kommen. Niemand von uns sprach und das nervte mich irgendwie. Ich musste an etwas anderes denken und mich nicht darauf konzentrieren dass mir schlecht war. 

"Wie war die Arbeit, Dad?" fragte ich also drauflos. Mein Vater hat einen Job als Barkeeper in einem Pub bekommen. Er wechselt oft seine Arbeitsstellen aber gelernt ist er Chemiker. Zumindest sagte er das. Dabei kann er nichtmal das Periodensystem auswendig. Und wieso er dieser Arbeit nichtmehr nach ging wußte ich nicht. Nur mit der Aussage 'Es hat mir alles genommen das ich liebte.' musste ich mich zufrieden geben. Nun gut, es liess einen großen Spielraum für meine Fantasy offen und so dachte ich mir die wildesten Geschichten dazu aus. Wie: dass er in illegale Machenschaften verwickelt war und wir deswegen oft umziehen mussten, manchmal auf geheimnisvoll taten und er immer wieder irgendwohin fahren muss an Orte dessen Namen er mir nie sagte. Diese Geheimnistuerei geht mir ziemlich gegen den Strich, deswegen bin ich auch oft aufmüpfig zu ihm. Aber im Grunde lieb- ….. nein, halt, stopp. Es ist scheiße, Punkt. 

"Arbeit war gut, bis Badger angerufen hat." genannter nahm einen Zug seiner Kippe und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße. Super… ich war sowas von unten durch.   
Dad stützte seinen Ellbogen am Fenster der Autotüre ab und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Schläfe. Durch den Außenspiegel konnte ich schwach erkennen dass er starr geradeaus sah und in Gedanken versunken wirkte. Gut, dann gab es eben keine munteren Gespräche mehr während der fahrt. Onkel Badger schnippte seinen Zigarettenstumpen in die Nacht hinaus und kurbelte bei der nächsten Ampel das Fenster wieder hoch. Wieso gab es hier überhaupt Ampeln, war doch eh kaum was los in diesem dämlichen Kaff. Mein Onkel schaltete das Autoradio ein und Musik mit schnellen Beats erfüllte den Wagen. Er drehte noch etwas daran herum um einen anderen Sender reinzubekommen doch mein Vater schlug ihm auf die Hand und schaltete es aus. Dad sah ihn genervt, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen und verengten Augen an. Badger hob kurz die Hände "Schon gut, Jesse." und legte sie dann eng aneinander auf sein Lenkrad. 

 

"Hey, wir fahren am Heisenberg Anwesen vorbei!" Mein Onkel deutete auf ein heruntergekommenes Haus auf der Fahrerseite, in dessen Garten sich Dunkle gestalten tummelten. Mein Vater schnaubte nur verächtlich, warf dem Haus seitlich einen Blick zu und sah dann genau in die andere Richtung. 

Heisenberg Anwesen. Es hatte einen besonderen Klang. Heisenberg. Seltsamer Name oder Begriff.

Mir ging es von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter.   
Doch überstand ich diese qualvolle Fahrt und wir erreichten endlich Onkel Badger's Zuhause.   
Er wohnte mit seiner Mutter, die so ziemlich taub und vertattert war, zusammen.   
Und mit seinem Freund Skinny Pete. Für mich war er auch wie ein Onkel. Er sitzt aber im Rollstuhl, nicht immer aber oft.   
Er muss irgendwann einmal auf einem Tripp hängen geblieben sein und hatte daraufhin einen Schlaganfall oder der gleichen und auch öfter mal einen Aussetzer. Deswegen hat ihm Onkel Badger einen Rollstuhl gekauft damit er nicht plötzlich umkippt. Was schon öfter vorgefallen sein musste.   
Onkel Pete ist ziemlich witzig, wenn man ihn denn mal in einem seiner lichten Momente erwischt. Dann flitzt er mit dem Rollstuhl durch die Wohnung oder spielt auf dem alten Klavier von Badger's Mutter. 

Ich verstaute meinen Geldbeutel und Handy welche noch auf meinen Schoß lagen in den Hosentaschen.  
Als wir zum stehen kamen zog mein Onkel den Autoschlüssel aus dem Zündschloss, schnallte sich wie mein Vater und ich auch, ab, und stieg aus. Dad öffnete mir die Türe, Badger suchte schon nach seinem Schlüssel und ging Richtung Hauseingang.   
Zu schwungvoll musste ich mich aus dem Wagen gehievt haben, schon drehte sich alles in meinem Kopf, ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen an der Seite des Kofferraums ab und atmete tief durch. Eine Hand auf meinen Rücken legend sah Dad mich fragend an. "Mir.. mir ist..-" stammelte ich mit zittrigen Lippen, doch meine Worte brachen ab und ich krümmte mich, würgte und spuckte nur fast auf meine Schuhe. Das ganze war heute irgendwie zu viel für mich. Nochmals musste ich würgen ohne zu Brechen. Dann wischte ich mir leicht mit dem Ärmel über meine Lippen und wollte diese Nacht nur noch vergessen. Badger war schon an der Haustüre und verharrte in seiner Bewegung diese aufzusperren, starrte mit offenem Mund zu uns herüber. Dad winkte ihm aber ab und massierte leicht meinen Nacken mit einer Hand. 

Bevor Badger die Türe aufsperren konnte öffnete sie Skinny Pete und schallte uns aus seinem Rollstuhl entgegen.  
"Hey! Yo! Ich hab' euch schon herfahren hören."   
Onkel Badger sah ihn zärtlich an und strich ihm im Vorbeigehen über die schwarze Mütze die sein Freund trug. 

"Yo, es is so richtig arschkalt draußen, nicht? Jesse, Jonny, schnell kommt rein!" Onkel Pete winkte uns herein und während mein Vater mich etwas stützte schlurften wir langsam ins Haus. Pete schloss hinter uns die Türe. Dad deutete mir in Richtung Gästezimmer das ich als mein eigenes kleines Reich Benutzen durfte und verschwand dort auch sogleich. Was auch immer die Drei dort draußen noch sprachen, ich wollte es einfach nichtmehr hören. So schmiss ich mich im dunklen Zimmer Bäuchlings auf das weiche Bett und schloss die Augen. 

Schlaf, bitte überkomme mich schnell… lass mich für ein paar Stunden das alles vergessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Follow me on Twitter @PantheraSade


End file.
